Wight
The Wight is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a powerful undead being, born from a rotting zombie. Origins Wight is a Middle English word, from Old English wiht, and used to describe a creature or living sentient being. It is akin to Old High German wiht, meaning a "creature" or "thing". In its original usage, the word wight described a living human being. More recently, the word has been used within the fantasy genre of literature to describe undead or wraith-like creatures: corpses with a part of their decayed soul still in residence, often draining life from their victims. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (Saturn) Appearing for the first time on the Saturn version of Symphony of the Night, it is aparence zombies wearing armor and being equipped with a sword and a shield. But, according to the description of the enemy, it is actually a kind of human-shaped light that controls the corpse. This one also appears when the enemy is destroyed. Despite their ability to extend their sword on a great distance to reach the player, they are very slow to move and attack, which ultimately makes them quite easy opponents to defeat. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon The enemy reappears in ''Circle of the Moon, but its appearance differs greatly from his previous appearance: he shares his sprite with those of the zombie and the ghoul. His behavior also changes. This time, he can rise from the ground and simply move towards the player. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness In ''Curse of Darkness, the Wight appears as a more powerful version of a Vassago. It attacks by swinging the two spiked maces hanging from each hand and it's one of the harder enemies to steal from, as Hector needs to Perfect Guard its spinning attack for it to open its stealing window. A successful attempt will yield $100. Lv.35= |-|Lv.36= ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Wight is a more powerful version of the common Zombie. In order to bring out a Wight, the player must remain in a room that constantly spawns zombies for a determined period of time. These rooms can be found in the City of Haze, but it's important to note that not all zombie rooms will respawn them. After fending off a bunch of zombies, what looks like a zombie that leaves a blue wake will appear; this blue tinted zombie is a Wight. They're stronger and much faster than an average zombie, but can still be killed relatively easy. When burned, just like regular zombies, they turn into a Skeleton. A similar enemy called the Ghoul King appears later in the game and the method to make him spawn is the same, albeit by finding Ghoul-infested rooms instead. Item Data Gallery Saturn 121.png|'Wight''s enemy list entry from the Sega Saturn version of ''Symphony of the Night Trivia *The word wight is an Old English term that originally meant "man". In J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings books, undead creatures called "Barrow-wights" appear during Frodo and company's journey through the Barrow-Downs on their way to Bree (Barrows were a type of burial mound built over graves; hence, the Barrow-wights were "Grave-men"). Since then, other fantasy writers, RPGs, and video games have imitated Tolkien's version to varying extents. See also *Ghoul *Zombie References *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:European Mythology Category:Flying Enemies Category:Spirits Category:Zombies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies